


In Her Eyes

by Eternal Scribe (Shadowcat)



Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-11
Updated: 2014-01-11
Packaged: 2018-01-08 09:03:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1130746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowcat/pseuds/Eternal%20Scribe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A quiet moment with Aragorn and his thoughts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Her Eyes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Annariel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annariel/gifts).



> Written for Fandom Stocking 2013.

Some days, when the skies were gray and his confidence was low, he wondered how he had been so blessed to have her by his side. What made the Princess of the Elves link her heart to his? He wasn’t complaining about it, and Valar knew that he was as in love with Arwen as she was in love with him. She risked giving up so many things to stay by his side and he didn’t always feel that he was worthy of those sacrifices. They were her choices to make, truly, but he wondered if he would ever be the leader of men that she believed him to be?

He had the brightest star to steer by and even when he wondered if he was ever going to be good enough for her in his own eyes, he would look into her eyes and be staggered by the amount of love shining there.

He would never stop striving to be the man that Arwen believed him to be, but he also would remember to stop and take time to be the man he already was. Arwen would make sure of that. Every time she thought he was working too hard, she pulled him away to do something else. She always knew of the perfect thing to do in any circumstance to ease his heart, mind and body.

Turning from the balcony of her rooms in Rivendell, he had to smile at the way she was looking at him. He needed no more convincing to leave the storm than the invitation he saw in those eyes.


End file.
